everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Earthquake + Archenemy = ?
Summary: When an earthquake traps Hebi Hachibi and Minami Mizuno together, they're forced to cooperate until help arrives. (We open on Minami Mizuno, sipping coffee at a table. She runs out, sighs, and goes to get a refill.) (When she returns, Hebi Hachibi is sitting at her table.) Minami Mizuno: Hachibi. Hebi Hachibi: Huh? ...oh. What do you want? Minami Mizuno: Please move. Hebi Hachibi: What?! No! I'm not gonna get up and leave just 'cause some Royal said so! Minami Mizuno: I was here first. Hebi Hachibi: W-well, can you prove it?! Minami Mizuno: Hachibi, it is things like this that make you so insufferable. Hebi Hachibi: H-hey! *stands up* I'm totally sufferable! Minami Mizuno: You do realize you have just insulted yourself, correct? Hebi Hachibi: Oh, shut up! I'd totally kick your butt right now if we weren't in a coffee shop! Minami Mizuno: Shame. I can own you both outside and inside a coffee shop. Hebi Hachibi: Is that a challenge?! Minami Mizuno: Well, when you put it that way— (Suddenly, there's a soft rattling sound. The lighting fixtures rattle, and both girls stare at the ceiling confused. Suddenly the ceiling collapses, trapping them both inside the shop. Hebi screams in pure terror and begins hyperventilating while Minami got herself injured by a peice of the ceiling. The shop sinks into the ground and the ground stops shaking. Hebi notices that Minami is injured. She springs into action, she finds a metal rod and a fizzing wire, she heats up the metal using the wire and approaches Minami.) Hebi Hachibi: 'Hold still, it's better than an infected wound. '(She presses the hot metal to the wound disinfecting it but also causing Minami to scream in pain. She rips off a bit of her own clothes and wraps up the injury.) Minami Mizuno: '''I didn't need your help! '''Hebi Hachibi: '''I had to do something! What kind of person would I be if I left you on the ground bleeding?! '''Minami Mizuno: '''A monster like what you are! Monsters can't change, you can't change! '''Hebi Hachibi: ''*loses her cool* I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU SO FOR ONCE DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND SHUT THAT DAMNED MOUTH OF YOURS! '(Hebi grabs her mouth in shock, she stumbles away.)' '''Hebi Hachibi: '''Oh my goodness, sorry! I'm just on high alert and I- '''Minami Mizuno: '''Oh quiet you! '(Hebi scowls and walks behind Minami, then sits down with her back turned.)' '(Long, awkward silence.)' '''Hebi Hachibi:' ...do you think anyone will notice we're gone? Minami Mizuno: What makes you ask that? Hebi Hachibi: I just...I've always felt like...a non-entity. Like I don't even exist, I'm just some background character in someone else's story. I feel kinda alone, even when I'm surrounded by Rebels because...I never contribute anything to anything. Minami Mizuno: ...I will concede the point. It's...not a nice feeling. Being ignored, never getting to say or do anything...it makes you feel like a... Both: Background decoration. (They pause, surprised, then turn towards each other.) Hebi Hachibi: So you feel that way too? I always thought I was the only one who felt like we don't much spotlight in this... (Minami attempts to get up but flinches from the pain. She sits back down. Hebi rips off a bit more of her own clothes and re-dos the previous makeshift bandaging.) Minami Mizuno: 'Great...just great....I'm stuck with you... '''Hebi Hachibi: '''stay, low I'll try and get some water. '(Minami notices several large scars by Hebi's exposed legs from ripping off pieces of her pants) Minami Mizuno: '''I can see where they liked to strike you when you were in your snake form. '''Hebi Hachibi: *sarcastically* Thank you for pointing that out, very much appreciated. *beat* That was sarcasm, by the way. Minami Mizuno: *also sarcastically* Really? I hadn't noticed. Hebi Hachibi: Wait, you didn't? Category:Fan Webisodes